


Robin and the Beanstalk

by LadyArabell



Series: Women! Wanted Zine Flash Fics [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drabble, Flash Fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Women! Wanted Zine, jack and the beanstalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArabell/pseuds/LadyArabell
Summary: A little girl climbs the beanstalk to meet a gentle giant. Inspired by Jack and the Beanstalk.
Series: Women! Wanted Zine Flash Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	Robin and the Beanstalk

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a drabble I made as part of the Women! Wanted Zine flash fic collection! I was accepted as part of the writing team, and along with many other creative individuals, we're going to create a One Piece zine featuring many of your favorite female characters. All profits will benefit the Malala Fund, so please look forward to it!
> 
> 400 word restrictions is a challenge, I made it work. Hehe Enjoy reading and comment your thoughts below! 😁
> 
> Prompt: Fairytale  
> Character: Nico Robin  
> Words: 399

_"Beans_?!” Aunt Roji yelled bitterly.

Robin tucked her head down as she cowered from her aunt's anger. 

Early today, Roji instructed her to sell their cow at the market. A man bought the cow for five magic beans!

Gleefully, she returned home to share the news, but it only made her aunt seethed in rage.

"You, good-for-nothing brat! All you got was some _stupid_ beans?!" Roji furiously tossed the beans out the window and shoved Robin into her room. "No dinner for you tonight!"

"They're _magic_ beans..." Robin murmured, tearfully curling into a ball for the rest of the night.

Her empty stomach woke her up early, but given yesterday's event, she was reluctant to start the day. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something strange. Moving to the window sill, she discovered a giant beanstalk sprouting from the ground and disappearing into the clouds. 

Must've been the magic beans! But where does this lead?

Only one way to find out.

Not even looking back, Robin climbed out the window, standing before the intimating beanstalk. Taking a deep breath, she held up her arms. 

" _Climb,_ " she commanded. Her ability sprang to life and continuous extensions of her arm sprouted from her palms to the closest sturdy vine. Gripping tightly, she began to ascend.

With this method Robin easily made it to the top and she was awarded with a view of a humongous castle sitting atop the clouds.

"Wow," she exclaimed. 

Suddenly, a boisterous shout came from the castle.

"Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of a newcomer! Be they alive or dead, I welcome them to my humble home! _Dereshishishi_!"

A giant bursted through the door to greet her with a wide, friendly grin. Seeing his tiny guest, he kneeled.

"What a itty bitty thing you are! _Dereshishishi!_ My name's Saul! Jaguar D. Saul. What's your name?"

"Robin." His laugh was weird, but kind.

"Well, Robin, I haven't had a new friend in a long time. Care to have breakfast with me?"

The prospect of food made her tummy grumble, but that's not what surprised her. "Friend? Me?"

Saul arched his eyebrows and laughed. " _Dereshishi!_ I'm sorry, I got carried away! I should've asked first." Once composed, he extended his hand down for her to climb on. "Would you like to be friends, Robin?"

For the first time, in a long time, the little girl smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the Women! Wanted Zine, links below:  
> https://womenwantedzine.tumblr.com/  
> https://twitter.com/WomenWantedZine?s=20


End file.
